The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia orba and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Shadow’.
‘Silver Shadow’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Peperomia orba ‘Variegeta’. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Haaren, The Netherlands in February 2004.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Silver Shadow’ was first done in June 2004 in Haaren, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.